Outreach Core Abstract Low socioeconomic and minority populations (Black and Hispanic/Latinos) lag behind in research inclusion. Without them important definitive conclusions regarding their health cannot be achieved. Their inclusion is needed for the development of prevention and intervention programs, to increase screening participation, ensure follow-up with relevant cancer guidelines, and increase participation in clinical and prevention trials that will ultimately benefit all members of the Hispanic/Latino and Black communities. The goal of the Outreach Core in the Florida-California Cancer Research, Education & Engagement Health Equity Center?s (CARE2) is to support the Center?s investigators engaged in prostate and pancreatic cancer research by providing mechanisms for community input as well as for the dissemination of scientific information to high risk communities, and engagement in U54 activities. The OC will function as a two-way bridge between our two main communities of focus, Blacks and Hispanic/Latinos in each coast (Florida/California), and will facilitate integration of ideas, collaboration, inclusion into the research and dissemination of information to community residents, partners, key opinion leaders and policy makers. We will also evaluate the impact of our activities at the community level. Our team has over 20 years? experience working in community engaged research in both the East and West coast of the country with various population groups, including Blacks, Hispanic/Latinos of various country origins, Asian/Pacific Islanders, American Indians, and low socioeconomic status Non-Hispanic Whites. We will bring this expertise as a group to this core to support the work at the community level of the U54 by; 1) adapting and testing the UF Global Cancer Advocacy Training program to train a cadre of cancer science advocates in both the East and West Coast; 2) partnering with CaRE2 project investigators and Research Education Core and the USC CTSI and related Cancer Centers to develop and disseminate tailored, culturally relevant and language specific educational materials for the cancers targeted by the partnership projects; 3) partnering with the CaRE2 Shared Resource Core, CaRE2 Research Education Core, UF CTSI Health Street and USC CTSI Community Engagement Core and FAMU Latino Health Initiative for Better Research and Education to disseminate research results to stakeholders with an interest in Black and Hispanic/Latino populations and prostate and pancreatic cancer; 4) evaluating the reach and impact of all the OC educational materials, training programs, and outreach and engagement activities.